


Panic!

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [12]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: Domestic life with the Millers, F/M, It's Randolph so smut is guaranteed here!, Love, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: The lovely Prof Randolph Miller panics at places other than the disco...A fluffy domestic fic where some major things are discussed, and others aren't... yet.-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, smutty, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended. And set at the end of chapter 9 of the first work in this series.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786





	Panic!

The house was quiet. Randolph Miller frowned. _What was going on?_ Bea had sent him a text over two hours ago to say she had left work, so she should be here already. He double checked his phone again, just in case he'd miss-read something. No. There was her text from two and a half hours ago, and he'd sent a reply confirming that he'd see her at his house, which she'd replied back to with a 'see you there'. 

He had spent most of this week over at the mortuary, catching up on his never ending backlog of bodies. He'd not been returning until late at night, usually when she was already tucked up asleep in his bed. _No, it was their bed now._ He'd just crawled into bed, pulling her in for a hug. He'd received a sleepy kiss and a mumbled 'hello, wolfie' from her as she wrapped her deliciously warm body around him, then he'd fallen into an exhausted sleep. Content to be back in the wonderful cocoon of her loving embrace. 

So he hadn't seen her since early this morning, waving her off from the front door as she went off to catch her bus, having to run as he'd kept her back for another, then another last kiss before she left him to wait for his taxi. They really hadn't seen much of each other all week, just the early mornings and late nights spent cuddling together in bed, he'd been too tired for much of anything else. 

He frowned, his brow furrowed in confusion. He'd left work early tonight, rushing to finish so they could spend some much needed time together. This weekend was to be a rare one where they'd planned time off at the same time. _Had she gone to her flat instead? No. She wouldn't do that. She knew that this was their special weekend._ He urgently needed to talk to her about that. Pointless really, her paying all that rent and never using the damn place. 

It was a big step though, asking her to move in here permanently. A big step for the both of them, but one that he knew he was more than willing to take. She held his heart safely in her hands. He was so anxious at first, worried that it'd be shattered to smithereens by her. Even his friend and colleague Viv had warned him to be careful at first, cautioning him not to fall for her. His previous disastrous attempt at relationships, including his marriage, had taught him to be wary, not to trust or love so freely again, if at all. But it was such a lonely existence to be so locked down like that. He was all flamboyant bluster and brash over-the-top diplays of exuberance when at work. So much so, that anyone who saw him at home, at night, would have been truly shocked. Extravagant tales of how he'd spent nights in a strip joint were just ones pulled from his imagination. Nowhere near the actual reality of how he spent most nights. He didn't like to admit that most of them were spent at home, alone. There, he revealed his true self, the real Randolph that hid behind that extrovert mask. In reality, he was racked with loneliness. He'd spent horrible nights just crying alone in his house. The only sound here on those terrible nights was of his pitiful, heart weary sobs, shaken out from him as his body was racked with tears. 

Now though, this house was transformed! Instead being brim full of her high pitched tinkling giggles and his, deeper, more masculine laughter. Other sounds filled the spaces of his house now too: of their silly singing during impromptu karaoke sessions; of their fast paced discussions, work ones or ones that occurred randomly, prompted by some random observation; of their beautiful love-making. He loved those last noises the best of all. He was sure that the whole street now knew he was called Randolph. He'd had a few strange looks from his neighbours as he wheeled his dustbin out. Looks that were a mix of embarrassment, awe and disgust. He couldn't help but wave a happy 'cheerio' over at them, if they caught his eye, just because he could.

Bea had freed him from worry, warming his cold heart, giving it a home tucked up with hers. She loved him openly, freely and in abundance. Her love had set him free, and he was happy to love her as much as she loved him. Now he wanted her to physically have a home with him too. To live here permanently. 

But those happy thoughts were all shoved aside, replaced by ones of panic. 

_Oh God, had something happened to her?_ he felt panic well up in him, bubbling up like an explosive lava flow, hot and ready to burst out everywhere. His line of work left him with little need for imagination when contemplating the horror of what could happen to an innocent like his Bea. _God! Please let her be alright!_ He checked his phone again. Nothing. He looked around the corridor wildly, looking for any sign of her. Finally spotting her bag on the floor, hidden under where he'd flung his coat and his own bag. He smiled widely. _Thank God!_ Relief surged through him, cold water cooling the hot lava flow. _She was here! But where was she?_

"Bea? Where are you hiding?" he shouted out.

"I'm upstairs," came her reply.

_Was she in bed waiting for me?_ He took the stairs two at a time. The thought of her naked, spread on his bed speeding his steps. He poked his head round the bedroom door. _Empty!_

He heard splashing noises and giggles coming from the bathroom. _Oh! The little minx!_ his thoughts turned to utterly wicked ones, as he eagerly kicked his shoes off into the corner of the bedroom and sent his tie flying off to join them. Eager to see his love and to resume the carnal part of their relationship which had, temporarily, been put on hold by his late nights at work. He was desperate to have her, naked and sweaty in his bed, underneath him again. But, in the bath would do just fine instead!

He peered round the bathroom door. His beautiful Bea was lying back in the bathtub, her hair piled high upon her head while she floated up to her armpits in a sea of frothy bubbles. _Those bubbles will have to go_ , he thought, _they're getting in the way of me seeing her naked beauty._ But, if he couldn't see her, then he'd have to use a different sense instead. He padded over to the tub and sat on its edge, leaning down to kiss her a 'hello'. Their kiss swiftly deepened, her moans a delicious starter for what he'd planned next. He reached into the bath water and kneaded one of her breasts. Kneading and pinching, flicking and rubbing, pebbling her nipple all while his tongue played a merry dance with hers. More moans were set free from both of them. He reached lower, running his hand over her tummy, lower still and into the lovely thatch of hair over her mound. Lower still his fingers delved. She automatically opened her legs for him. _Beautiful girl!_ His questing fingers found their target and he plunged two of them inside her. This pulled even more delicious moans from her. Music to his ears! He found her nub and swirled his fingers around, moving them just as she loved him to, feeling her tense up, then twitch as she melted under him.

" _Raaaaaandooolph_!"

He wasn't overly fond of his first name, but when she said it like that, as he pulled a peak from her, he found absolutely no fault in it. In fact, he loved it!

He smiled down at her beautiful face as she opened her eyes, smiling lazily up at him, her pupils shot, her face flushed. She touched his soggy shirt sleeve.

"You're all wet," she pointed out.

"Not as wet as you, love," he smirked down at her, pulling a giggle from her. 

She watched as he got himself undressed. She would forever admire his lean frame. _He was so hairy! Her hairy shield wolf!_ Her eyes travelled lower. She'd always wonder how something so... well… _large_ , could fit inside her. He wiggled his hips, causing his cock to wobble.

"See something you like, love?"

Her eyes snapped up to his. He'd caught her staring. Even though they'd been lovers for the best part of a year, she was still _almost_ as innocent and shy as when they'd first met. He adored how she still blushed prettily and giggled like a schoolgirl at his antics. He proved his own point as he watched her giggle again, a pretty blush spreading up her face.

He reached down and rummaged in his trouser pocket, fishing his wallet out, digging a condom out from within there. She watched as he expertly rolled it along himself. He looked up and smirked as he caught her looking again. Her blush spread further up her cheeks. _His beautiful blushing Bea!_

She watched greedily as he got in the bath with her, the water sloshing all over the sides and onto the floor. Neither of them cared, each were solely focused on the other, their other half. 

"Come here, love," he held his arms out to her. Beckoning her onwards, pulling her towards him as the earth did the moon.

She gravitated towards him, how could she not? His pull on her was as natural as gravity and as hard to overcome. She could never refuse him, how could she? He was her lover, her darling man. Her beautiful sexy shield wolf.

He pulled her towards him, into his loving embrace and onto his lap. He glided inside her, a practiced movement between the two of them now. They'd taken plenty of time slowly learning each other's bodies, teaching each other their preferences. He'd spent many an hour teaching his young apprentice some small pleasing thing. And now, all that learning came into fruition. Now, they knew each other intimately. Not just in love-making, but in temperament as well. Anyone watching them at work together would have mistakenly thought they had a mental link, the way they finished each other's sentences. Some thought this beautiful, others thought it gross, a horrible, disgusting public display of affection! When Randolph saw anyone complaining about them either jokingly or with a more spiteful intent, his answer was simply to pull his lovely Bea into a full-on kiss. Showing them _exactly_ what a public display _really_ was. The worst ones would mutter vindictive comments, not entirely silently. Intending to deliberately hurt his lover's tender feelings. They'd never do this around him, knowing that he'd give them a piece of his mind, not caring who he was shouting down. But his Bea was another matter. She'd take things to heart, and run crying to him. He'd get angry, swearing violently, promising vengeance. He'd then rush off to confront them. They may even have found some horrible virus on their pc the next day. They'd soon learnt not to upset his Bea. She had the protection of a shield wolf with an extremely short temper as far as bullying, jealous fools were concerned.

He moaned deeply and his fingers dug into her sides. _God! She was so beautiful!_ More water went over the sides of the tub as she rode him till he came in a loud long moan of her name. She collapsed on top of him and he held her, hugging her close into him as best he could in the confines of the bathtub. Feeling himself soften and slip out of her, he reached down and carefully removed the condom. Tying a knot in it and plopping it over the side of the tub. He looked down, the floor was flooded. 

"I guess that's the bathroom floor cleaned then," he chuckled happily, her giggles joined his laughter.

-

Curled up together in bed later, she looked up at him. She didn't think he was asleep, his eyes were closed, but he was smiling as she played with his lovely chest hair. 

"Um, Randolph. Are you awake?" she asked softly, just to make sure.

"Yes, love. Although if you keep stroking me like you're doing now, you know that I won't be for much longer," he answered with a yawn.

"You must be spending a small fortune on condoms," she said. His eyes opened and he turned to her, he heard a twinge of nervousness in her tone.

"Not really love, the alternatives are a bit more expensive," he thought of his daughter.

"Um... do you think it'd be easier if I went on the pill?" she asked. She nibbled her lip, her anxiety showing. He frowned.

"No, love. I'm not having your hormones all messed up by that," he soothed her. "Besides, it'd be easier for me to have the snip," he shrugged.

"But what if you want more children?" she pondered.

He suddenly pictured Bea, her belly round and large with his child, glowing in her gravid state. The picture made him pause. _She would look beautiful, pregnant with my child_ , he thought. But the memory of his wife clouded that happy thought. She'd not wanted any of him while she was pregnant, and after, well, the spare bedroom was his permanent domain from then on until he finally had enough and moved out. Besides, he was far too old and set in his ways for any of that. _Wasn't I?_

"I'm a bit too old for that now, love," he looked at her closely as he asked the next question. "But do you?"

She frowned. "I've honestly never thought about it before you asked me, just now," she looked up at him, her nervousness returned, "I couldn't really say." 

He pulled her in close towards him, knowing that it'd be something else to talk about properly later. He added it to the list, to join the other topics he really needed to discuss with her: getting her to move in with him; the ring he'd secretly bought her just two months ago.

-

That subject was abruptly brought back to the fore three weeks later when he'd come home to find Bea sat on the stairs, she'd obviously been waiting for him. Her eyes were red rimmed. _She'd been crying! What's happened? Something at work? Was someone bullying his sweet, gentle lover again?_ he thought. Panic welling up in him, bubbling up to the surface. He tamped it down as best as he could. She was clearly upset over something and his panic wouldn't help to find out what it was, or to find a remedy. He took a few long breaths to dam the panic up again.

"Everything ok, love?" stupid question really, as he could clearly see that it wasn't, not from the way she was nibbling her lip. She shook her head and lifted the package that was held tightly in her hands. A box full of pregnancy tests.

_Oh!_

"I'm two weeks late," she fidgeted with the box, looking down at it, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I know it's not what you wanted."

He dropped his bag and coat and rushed over to her, pulling her tightly into him. She sobbed into his shoulder as she clung to him.

"No, no, no! Silly girl. Never think that. It's not just your fault! It's us. Ours! Together. We'll face whatever happens together, ok?" he pulled back and lifted her face up, forcing her to look at him, "you and me, together. Whatever we decide. Ok?" 

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears again.

"Have you done a test yet?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Come on then love, best to know, one way or the other. He stood, pulling her up and ushered her up the stairs to the bathroom. 

It was negative. He made her do two more, just in case. All negative.

"To be honest," he said, "I'm not entirely sure if I'm relieved or upset. Or a strange mix of both," he admitted.

She laughed, her nervousness released.

"Same. I'm so confused! I didn't really know what to say to you. About feeling that. Not until you just did." She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears again. 

"Oh love," he pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. "We are a right pair eh?" he chuckled, sniffing and dropping his face onto her shoulder, letting his tears fall freely. He felt her arms tighten around him as his sobs joined hers. 

A mix of relief, joy and sadness flowed out from both of them with their tears. He mentally added another subject to his list of 'things to discuss properly at a later date'. But right now, he was content that she was here, overjoyed to just be with her, blissfully happy at being held tightly in her loving arms. Yes, he was crying, but he felt so thrilled that he wasn't lonely any more. Their tears slowly dried, being replaced by smiles and laughter. Those, in turn, were replaced by kisses, becoming ever more heated until she stood up from where they were huddled together on the bathroom floor. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along the corridor, off towards _their_ bedroom. Her loving smile, thrown back at him over her shoulder as she walked before him, melted his already softened heart.

His inner wolf was bouncing around, happily yipping it's joy at no longer being a lone animal, it's tongue lolling from its toothy mouth, it was esctstic at now being a part of a small pack. It sat and howled loudly to everyone how delighted it was that it had such a beautiful and wanton female to share its life with.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
